First word
by Yardofthestars
Summary: "Rin comprendiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de él, volvió a reír. –No, no es mudo Niji. –Aseguró acariciando los cabellos largos de su hijo. –Tan solo no es la hora. Ya verás cuando Sakura comience hablar que hasta será imposible callarle."[HaruRin Niji & Sakura] Nanase family. La primera palabra de Sakura. ¿Cual creen que será? Entren, lean y descubranlo.


Buenas~ Yo con otra historia. Aunque esta vez un One-shot~ HaruRin por supuesto. Esta historia sin duda es mi favorita realmente. ¡Sakura y Niji son unos amorcitos! En esta historia Niji actúa como un adorable hermano mayor, es adorable ;u; Y oops, debería actualizar el fic de Sensei x Alumno [HaruxRin]

Pero he estado un tanto ocupada, ya tengo el capitulo avanzado, prometo subirlo el fin de semana. Ah, y como olvidarlo. ¡Feliz RinHaru week a todos los Sharkbaits! Espero hayan disfrutado cada día de esta hermosa semana que pronto llegará a su fin... Mañana es el ultimo día...WHY ;A;

Well...Para las personas que no lo saben, les enseñaré esto: Niji y Sakura son los hijos fictisios de Haruka y Rin, creados por las shippers de esta pareja. Niji tiene cabello azabache, y bellos ojos en color rojizo. Por otro lado Sakura tiene cabello color magenta, y ojos azules como el cielo. Lo diré y reiteraré porque es cierto; Escribiré nuevamente alguna que otra aventura de la familia Nanase. Simplemente me encantan. Haruka y Rin de padre son lo mas hermoso. Rin tan sobreprotector...Me aniquila (?) Espero que les guste~

Recuerden, cualquier duda, consulta, comentario etc. Son bien recividos.

Se agradecen los reviews y favs~

**Aclaraciones**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Kyoto Animation.

A excepción de Niji y Sakura, le pertenecen al fandom Sharkbait.

Si hay algún error, me disculpo de antemano por ello.

Sin más que decir: ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

><p>-¡Bien! ¡Sakura, tu puedes!<p>

-¡Sakura Onii-chan!

Ambos expectantes ante el pequeño de tan solo 1 año y medio, le animaban fervientemente. Después de una intensa tarde de práctica, esperaban con entusiasmo las primeras palabras de su pequeño hijo y hermano.

-¡Sakura Onii-chan, debes decir mi nombre!-Aplaudió. - Niiiiji. Repite conmigo N-I-J-I. –Decía haciendo muecas graciosas al parecer de su padre. Este tan solo rió.

-A-bhubhu. –Y una pequeña risa fue lo único que recibió. –¡Abuuh!

El infante estiraba sus pequeños brazos hacia su hermano mayor con gracia. Por mientras Niji tan solo se cruzó de brazos enfadado. Después de que se había esforzado tanto ¡No funcionaba! Le era imposible hacer a su hermanito hablar.

-Al parecer solo quiere que le cargues.-Suspiró.-Ten, a ver…Con cuidado…-Sacó al pequeño de su cuna y se lo entregó con cuidado al de cabellos azabaches. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sillón de la habitación. Niji perdido en sus pensamientos se preguntaba cuál sería la razón de por qué no lo conseguía. Quizás no le gustaba su nombre, quizás no tenía ánimos o quizás…. Era mudo. De tan solo imaginárselo se espantó y abrió sus ojos de golpe, girándose y dedicándole una mirada llena de miedo a su padre.

Rin comprendiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de él, volvió a reír. –No, no es mudo Niji. –Aseguró acariciando los cabellos largos de su hijo. –Tan solo no es la hora. Ya verás cuando Sakura comience hablar que hasta será imposible callarle.

-Pero…-Hizo un puchero. –Yo quiero que la primera palabra de mi Onii-chan sea mi nombre…-Suspiró abatido. –Pero aunque trate y trate, ¡nada sucede!

Los ojos rojizos del azabache comenzaron a colocarse acuosos, amenazando con rebalsarse en cualquier momento. Leves espasmos comenzaron a atacar sus hombros, tratando en vano de contener el llanto.

–Ven. Que haré contigo.- Sonrió.

Los cálidos brazos de su padre le rodearon acunándole a ambos pequeños. Regaló dos besos en la frente del mayor, y luego limpió sus lágrimas. Por mientras Sakura seguía riendo feliz mientras jugaba con su peluche de delfín favorito. –No debes llorar Niji, los niños no lloran. –Aseguró con su dedo índice alzado. –Es más, yo de pequeño casi ni lloraba. –dijo triunfante.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Eso es en serio Papi? Pero, el otro día lloraste con esa película de amor que veían tú y papá en la tv. Yo lo recuerdo. Papi mentiroso. –Negó con su cabeza con gesto desaprobatorio.

-O-oi tú, ¡enano irrespetuoso! –Le dijo fingiendo estar ofendido. _"Rayos, pensé que nadie había visto aquello a parte de Haru…" _Al parecer alguien se había escabullido en su cuarto sin que él se diera cuenta…Este pequeño era muy inteligente.

-Rin, no le mientas a nuestros hijos.

Asomado por la puerta apareció Haruka, quien luego de cruzar el marco de la puerta caminó hacia el sillón, dejó su bolso a un costado y tomó asiento con su familia. Niji emocionado salió a su encuentro y le abrazó junto con Sakura quien feliz estiró sus manitos para que le cargara. –At-te abuu~

-Estoy en casa. –Le sonrió al bebé besando su cabeza, luego pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rin y depositó un beso en sus labios, y por último al igual que a su hermano menor, un beso en la cabeza a Niji.

-¡Bienvenido!/Bienvenido.-Contestaron al unísono Niji y Rin.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Muy bien, aunque el entrenamiento me ha dejado cansado-Suspiró. –Es un tanto difícil superar los tiempos.

-Claro, eso es cierto. –Le sonrió. –Pero bien, ya estás en casa y puedes descansar. –Bostezó abrazando a Niji. –Aunque no sé si estos dos pequeñitos te lo permitan.

-¡Pa!- Reprochó uno de los aludidos, mientras el otro tan solo dijo un "abuuh" al parecer en tono enfadado. Haruka y Rin rieron sin maldad abrazándolos.

-Vamos, vamos. Solo era una broma para que rieran. ¡No tienen por qué enfadarse!

Los niños le miraron desconfiados por unos minutos, pero viendo los rostros sonrientes de sus padres, luego volvieron a acomodarse en los brazos de estos.

-Así es.-Aseguró Haruka. – Oye…Rin.

El mencionado levantó la mirada hacia el azabache. -¿Qué sucede?

-No me has dado mi beso de bienvenida.

-Qu-

No tuvo ni tiempo para quejarse y el de ojos azules ya tenía sus labios posados en los suyos, quitándole el aliento. Cerró sus ojos tratando de apartarle. Por otro lado Niji y Sakura jugaban entre ellos con el delfín, ignorando por completo la escena frente a sus ojos. Acostumbrados a esto. No tuvo mucho éxito tratando de alejarlo, pero fue el azabache quien se separó tras unos segundos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado, le regaló un golpe en la cabeza. –¡Te he dicho que este tipo de cosas frente a los niños no!. -Echaba hasta humo por la cabeza y tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Hey~ No hay nada de malo en querer besar a mi esposa después de todo.

-¡No soy tu esposa! ¡Soy tu esposo!

Rin comenzaba a perder la paciencia, vio que en su costado había un cojín de terciopelo en color celeste, y lo tomó amenazando con lanzárselo.

-Pero vamos Rin, ese delantal azul te queda de maravilla.

Y bam. Le calló de lleno en su rostro. Rin realmente ofendido se giró dándole la espalda teniendo aún a Niji en sus brazos. Este miraba a su otro padre asomado por el hombro de Rin.

-Neh papá. Eso te pasa por baka. –Rió. A lo que Sakura también comenzó a reír junto a su hermano mayor.

-O-ouch. Mi nariz…-Sobó el lugar afectado tratando en vano de que el dolor desapareciera. –Eso dolió.

Rin le miró desde el rabillo de su ojo, y vio como este fruncía el ceño mirando su nariz. Arrepentido por golpearle se acercó a Haruka y acarició su nariz. –Creo que me excedí, lo siento…

Besó la puntita de su nariz, provocando pequeñas cosquillas en el azabache. En las mejillas de Haruka un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, claramente avergonzado. Cuando Rin se comportaba así le hacía sentir tan bien, tan feliz. Con el paso del tiempo ambos habían cambiado. Adaptándose a la forma de ser de cada uno. Pero eso no significaba que no discutían. No. Por supuesto que discutían. Pero todo era sin maldad alguna, más bien con amor.

Con la llegada de estos dos nuevos integrantes a su vida, esta había dado un giro de 360°. Quizás uno que otro problema, dificultad, tristezas, alegrías, sonrisas, y lo más importante. Amor nuevamente. Su vida se había llenado de amor. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro se multiplicó por dos. Creándose una familia sin duda alguna; única.

Luego de disculparse Haruka le besó otra vez, aunque de forma tan delicada que Rin tuvo que preguntarse más de dos veces si eso había sido un beso o una caricia. –No…está estoy acostumbrado. –Bromeó sacando un bufido a su esposo. –Y bien… ¿Por qué llorabas Niji?

-Ehrm… Yo… ¡Quería que Sakura Onii-chan hablara por primera vez!–Dijo seguro de sí mismo. –Pero lo hemos intentado toda la tarde con Papi, y no dice nada…. Solo ¡Abuh! O ¡Abubuhu! Tan solo quiero que diga mi nombre, tan solo una vez…

Pudo notar la tristeza de Niji en su voz. Parece que se había estado esforzando para que su hermano menor hablara, y ni caso había para que lo hiciera. Rin asintió. Confirmando que así había sido.

-Mh, con que es eso…Déjame intentar.

Tomó a sakura en sus manos y lo levanto. Este tan solo sonrió contento disfrutando el cariño de su padre. –¡Abuuuh! –Balbuceó con sus ojos celestes tan brillantes como el mismísimo cielo.

Tomó una gran bocanada y continuó.-Caballa.

A Rin se le desencajó el rostro. _"Qué diablos." _No…no…NO. No puede ser. ¡El estúpido de Haru quería enseñarle esa palabra! Pero un momento…De que se preocupaba. Nunca diría nada Sakura. Por lo menos no por ahora. Habían consultado con su pediatra sobre el atraso que tenía el pequeño para comenzar a hablar, y dijo que eso era normal, tenía hasta los dos años y medio todavía.

O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

-¿Abu?

-¿Qué? Acaso piensas que dirá eso. ¡Por favor Haru! -Se burló Rin. –Es imposible. ¿Por qué no vemos como tu padre hace el ridículo mejor, Niji?

Se acomodó en el sillón, y apoyó su cabeza en ambos brazos, relajándose. Como si estuviera viendo la televisión.

Niji no comprendía a ninguno de los tres. -¿Caballa de nuevo?- Le observó confundido. –Cenamos eso ayer. –Bufó.

Rin rió y le dijo que guardara silencio y se quedara tranquilo un rato. "Ven, siéntate a mi lado." Susurró.

-Di… C-A-B-A-L-L-A. -Volvió a decir, aunque esta vez más lento. –Caballa.

El bebé interesado trató de imitarle.-Abu…l-l-A… -Aplaudió riendo con sus pequeñas manitos.

Niji y Sakura abrieron sus ojos como platos, el bebé trataba de imitar a su padre. Oh no. Haruka solo les dedicó una mirada triunfante, haciendo rechinar sus filosos dientes a Rin.

-Papá… ¡D-detente! –Reclamó Niji enfadado. – ¡Se suponía que diría mi nombre!

-Ca-ba-l…a…

-¡¿Caballa¡?! -Soltaron alterados. –S-sakura no… ¡Di Rin! Eso, ¡R…I…N!

-¡Sakura-Onii-chan! Di N-I-J-I… ¡Niji!

En vano trataban y trataban de distraerle. Pero no lo conseguían. Al bebé le había gustado aquella palabra, y se empeñaba en poder decirla correctamente. Haruka tomó provecho de que solo tenía los ojos celestes posados en él, y repitió la palabra una vez más.

-Caballa.

-Ca..balla….-Rió el pequeño con sus mejillas sonrosadas.-¡Ca…balla! ABuuh~

Por fin lo había dicho. Su primera palabra fue caballa. Al igual que la de su Padre Haruka. Abatidos por haber perdido la batalla Rin y Niji se levantaron de sus asientos.

-No puede ser cierto. –Llevó una de las palmas de su mano a su frente, avergonzado por la derrota. –Aunque seré sincero. Me imaginaba que algo así sucedería. –Rió quitándole a Sakura de sus brazos. –Eres toda una sorpresa mi lindo Sakura. Aunque preferiría que no fueras como el rarito de tu padre, que solo come caballa.

-¡Oye!-Le reclamó Haru.-Es mi hijo después de todo.

-Yo también soy tu hijo Papá…Pero yo prefiero la carne…

-¡Caballa! BubuAbu~

-¡Lo intentaré de nuevo! -Di…N-I-J-I. Niji… ¡Niiiiji!

Pasaron dos segundos en que Sakura solo le observó en silencio. Haruka y Rin sorprendidos esperando a que imitara a su hermano cerraron sus bocas y cuando luego, volvió a hablar. –¡Caballa!

-¡Aaagh! ¡Es imposible! -Niji decaído arrastro sus pies y se fue a abrazar a su padre Rin. Este le recibió acariciando sus cabellos con la mano libre que tenía, mientras que con la otra cargaba a Sakura.

–Tranquilo, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. ¿Quieres cargarle? Ten. –Entregó con cuidado al niño. –Tampoco es como que quisiera que su primera palabra haya sido un pescado…Pero que le vamos a hacer. Debes ser paciente, como te lo dije en un comienzo; Ya comenzó a hablar, y ¡quién sabe cuál será su segunda, tercera o hasta cuarta palabra!

-Así es Niji. Aunque su primera palabra haya sido caballa, lo cual es perfecto…

-Haru. Por favor. –Le amenazó Rin. "Estamos tratando de animarle…" Susurró.

-Ehrm…Como decía…-Aclaró su voz tosiendo varias veces. –No significa que sea la única. Ya verás que cuando tu hermano diga tu nombre será el igual e incluso más perfecto que esto.

-¿Ustedes lo creen? –Al borde de las lágrimas emocionado por las palabras de aliento, levanto su cabeza, mirándolos con sus bellos ojos rojizos. –G-gracias… ¡Espero que así sea!

Haruka y Rin suspiraron tranquilos. Estaban preocupados de que esto afectara a Niji, pero al parecer era muy despreocupado. Después de todo, así son los niños ¿No?

-Ya se. ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados? Todavía es temprano, dudo que hayan cerrado en la heladería de la esquina.

-¡Helado!-Festejó Niji. –Neh Sakura Onii-chan, ¿Vamos por un helado? Niji tenía en sus brazos a Sakura quien estaba abrazado a él. Después de verse aludido levantó su rostro asintiendo.-¡Compraremos paletas de fresa! ¿Te gustan?

-C-caballa…Abuuh~

-…- Se quedó pensativo. -¿Papás, hay paletas de caballa? Giró su rostro a la derecha interrogando. –Nunca he oído de ello… Pero al parecer Sakura Onii-chan solo quiere de este.

Rin y Haruka no pudieron contener la risa, la inocencia a veces alcanzaba límites inimaginables. Pero quizás esto hacía que su día a día fuera tan entretenido y divertido para ambos.

-…No creo que haya de caballa. –Trataba de contener las carcajadas. –Pero buscaremos algo que le guste.

Rin comenzó a salir de la habitación y gritó cruzando la puerta. –Iré por mis cosas, más vale que cuando vuelva ustedes 3 estén listos.

Todos contestaron con un "Okaay." Menos Sakura que contestó Abuh, por supuesto.

-Oi ¡Rin! Espera. Corrió hasta donde estaba Rin para alcanzarle subiendo las escaleras, y le tomó del brazo deteniéndole.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Al parecer Niji ha salido igual de llorón que tú. –Quien iba a imaginar que se parecería tanto a ti de pequeño…Me trae recuerdos…

-¿Me has llamado solo para eso? Ve a arreglar a los chicos mejor. –Siguió subiendo las escaleras dándole la espalda. Y también ignorándole. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de bromas por parte del azabache, suponía que con el tiempo uno se adaptaba a las personas.

_Se suponía._

-Nop. No es solo para eso, es para decirte que _Te amo._

Rin se detuvo en seco. Se suponía…Que uno se acostumbraba con el tiempo a este tipo de muestras de afecto…Pero, para él, que Haruka le dijera tales cosas, le recordaba a la primera vez. A aquella vez en el árbol de cerezos, en que Haruka le había dicho que lo amaba. Haciéndole imposible no avergonzarse. -Tch, eso ya lo sé idiota. –Dijo deteniéndose, pero aún de espaldas. –Y ah. Sakura salió igual a ti con el asunto de la caballa. Estamos perdidos. –Bromeó. Aunque su voz había sido temblorosa, todo producto de sus nervios.

Haruka sabía que, aunque no estuviera viendo su rostro, y aunque no lo tuviera frente a frente, la cara de su esposo estaba totalmente sonrosada. Le conocía tan bien. Y aprovechaba esto para salirse con la suya

-Y…yo también te amo. –Soltó. Sin dejar que respondiera, este prosiguió.-Agh. Tenemos que irnos rápido. –Observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. -Ya son las 7 pm. Iré a ordenar el bolso de Sakura.

Y con eso desapareció de la vista del azabache. En los labios de este se formó una pequeña sonrisa, y comenzó a bajar los escalones.

-¡Niji! ¡Alístate, Rin ya está casi listo! –Le llamó caminando hacia la habitación de Sakura. –Sigues aquí… Tomó asiento al lado de ambos niños. –Están dormidos…

Niji estaba acostado en el sillón mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Sakura quien muy plácidamente dormía con su cabecita apoyada en su hombro. Parecían tan tranquilos. No era capaz de despertarlos.

-Creo que dejaremos esto de los helados para mañana…

Tomó una de las mantas de la cuna, la cual tenía pequeños tiburones rosas y delfines celestes, la dejó encima de ellos, abrigándoles. Cuando se decidió por irse, sintió que algo blando rosó con sus pies. –Oh, pero si es Delfín-chan. –El peluche de felpa favorito de Sakura, el cuál antes era de Niji cuando bebé.

-Bien…Listo. –Lo dejó en las manos de Sakura quien instintivamente lo abrazó aun durmiendo.

-Duerman bien. –Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego se marchó de la habitación.

Los días de los Nanase eran así. Llenos de sorpresas y aventuras. Ambos padres se preguntaban que les deparaba el futuro en compañía de estos dos niños, pero de algo estaban seguros; Que los amaban más que cualquier cosa.

To be continued?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Para mi si o si la primera palabra de Sakura debía ser caballa XD~ Sakura amará la caballa tanto como Haru, ¡de eso estoy segura!<p>

Nuevamente: Se agradecen los reviews y favs. Si tienen algún pedido, o algo, no duden en comentarlo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
